


Good Behaviour

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, There's a non-con vibe to the story but it's consensual, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a no-zombie setting, or pre-zombie world, if you will, Rick is on the night shift at the station during a slow night, and he decides to go talk to the only prisoner, Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it. I wanted the boys to be able to be zombie-free for this one, pretty much everything is the same except for that (Daryl still has brother issues...). You can decide the role of Lori in this story. (dead, ex-wife, non-existent,etc.) Also, I don't know if the language will bother anyone, I hope not. Just be careful <3 Oh, and one more thing. I hope I didn't over do the "accent writing", I tried to use it sparingly...

Rick was on the night shift at the police station. It was a pretty slow week and a pretty small town, so he was the only one on duty who actually manned the department—the others were on patrol. Out of the handful of cells they had, only one was occupied.

With all his paperwork done, and no calls coming in, he didn’t have much to do. Rick decided to check out the prisoner, one Daryl Dixon. He’d seen this guy in and out a few times now, always for some minor thing that kept him locked up for the night and out by the next afternoon. He was a familiar face, but Rick had never had the pleasure of handling Daryl himself.

Rick checked the clock. 3:27 AM. He sighed, still a few more hours to go. He made his way down to the lower levels where the cells were. The fluorescents cast a bright light on the room, even though it was night. They didn’t give their guests the pleasure of sleeping in darkness.

“Dixon,” Rick greeted, leaning on the bars of the cell.

Daryl had been lying on the cot staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest. Rick took a moment to appreciate the man’s protruding biceps.

“What?” he asked, annoyed.

“What’re you in for this time?”

“Read the report, don’t bother askin’ me.”

“Just tryin’ to make conversation,” Rick said, and then looked down at the file in his hands. He read aloud, “Physical altercation in a drinking establishment,” Rick whistled and continued, “Don’t you know how to use your words?”

“Fuck you, pig. How ya like them words?”

“Charming,”

“What do you want?” Daryl asked, moving to sit up to face his addresser.

“I have nothing better to do. Slow night.”

“So you come talk to the prisoner? Well I’m tryin’ to sleep, so if you don’t mind…”

“Staring at the ceiling doesn’t look like trying to sleep,” Rick teased.

Daryl rolled his eyes.

“You’re in here often,” Rick commented.

“Yeah, well. People should mind their own business,” Daryl defended, simultaneously implying that Rick should leave him alone.

“Maybe you should too.”

Daryl shrugged, “You got a brother?”

Rick shook his head, “Only child.”

“Then you don’t know what it’s like to back up a brother in a fight.”

“I back up my fellow officers. They’re brothers to me.”

“S’not the same,” Daryl argued.

“I disagree,” Rick said. “Believe whatever you like, but you need to stop landin’ yourself in here regardless of who it’s for.”

“It’s not like I go lookin’ for trouble,” Daryl said with some humour in his voice.

“It seems to find you pretty good then. Maybe you should stay away from your brother if he’s the problem.”

Daryl turned hostile again, moving to where Rick stood at the bars, “Fuck you.”

Rick grabbed Daryl through the bars and slammed him into them, “Watch your mouth.”

Daryl glared, “I don’t do nothin’ for pigs like you.”

“Your words, or your brother’s?” Rick said, antagonizing the prisoner further. He knew Daryl’s brother was a sore spot now.

Daryl grabbed Rick through the bars and slammed him into them. Rick was having fun, “Aww, getting’ so mad, want me to call your momma?”

Daryl stepped back from the bars and started laughing, “I know what you’re tryin’ to do. _Officer._ How ‘bout you just take your ass and go do your job instead of botherin’ me.”

Rick smirked, “You’re easy, Dixon.”

“You’re an asshole, come down here all friendly and start pickin’ a fight.”

“You should really watch that mouth of yours.”

“Fuck you,”

Rick laughed, “You just might have to if you don’t start listening to me.”

Daryl twisted his expression, “I ain’t no queer.”

“I don’t care what you are, I told you to watch your mouth or we’re going to have to do something about it,” Rick teased.

“You come in here n’ try anything, I’ll kill you,” Daryl threatened, his face turning red.

“So cute when you blush,” Rick winked. He didn’t really have any intention of pursuing anything with Daryl, he was just having so much fun fucking with him. Daryl got worked up so easily. Rick had truthfully never terrorized a prisoner like this before. It was just circumstance that he even had this shift and that it was so dead he had nothing to do.

Daryl turned redder and approached Rick, “So that’s what you came down here for? Sick fuck. I knew you cops couldn’t be trusted. I almost feel sorry for the poor sobs that you probably fucked before. S’not me. Like I said, you come in here, you’re dead.”

Rick didn’t take kindly to being threatened, but he knew how people got when they were put in a corner, and he was threatening Daryl too, so it was even. Besides he wanted Daryl to have the impression that he was serious and experienced with these situations.

“Are you sure ‘bout that?” Rick asked, slowly reaching for his belt, watching Daryl’s reaction. Rick grabbed his keys and made to open the door.

Daryl looked wild, “I’m warnin’ you right now, motherfucker.”

Rick didn’t know what made him do it, it had all been for show up to this point, and, after all, he was being threatened by this man. He just didn’t quite believe all the talk that Daryl was spewing. He wasn’t in danger.

Rick pulled back the door to his cell and half expected Daryl to lunge at him since his eyes were crazed. Instead he backed away to the furthest wall. Daryl looked simultaneously frightened, angry, and excited.

“Y’know, Daryl,” Rick drawled, gaining confidence, “I think you’re all talk. Somethin’ about you makes me wonder if you like this.”

“Fuck you, faggot,” Daryl spat.

“What are we gonna do with that foul mouth, you reckon?”

Rick cornered Daryl, standing centimeters away from him.

Daryl gulped.

“Tell ya what, if you use that mouth a yours for some good, I think I could be convinced to release you on good behaviour.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at Rick.

Rick searched his eyes for anymore indication that he was actually against this. It wasn’t like he was going to force Daryl, even if he was a dick.

An intense, silent moment passed between them, and Daryl finally spoke, “Scared all of a sudden, fuckin’ tease.”

Rick widened his eyes infinitesimally, and then recovered his dominant expression, “Do I make you nervous?”

Daryl scoffed, “I should be askin’ you that. You were off to a good start, looks like you got spooked.”

Rick reached forward and grabbed Daryl by his collar, “You don’t listen very good, boy. I told you to put that mouth to use,” he moved his hand to Daryl’s head and pushed downward. Daryl crumpled under his pressure immediately, and was trying to hide his eagerness. Rick was smug. Daryl was all talk, he would probably be taking it up the ass and say “no homo”.

Daryl unzipped Rick and pulled his cock out, barely half hard at present.

“What’s a matter? Can’t get it up, officer?” Daryl teased, looking up at Rick cheekily.

“Don’t get cute with me. Maybe if you were doing a better job I’d be hard by now,” Rick answered, pulling Daryl’s hair hard. Daryl’s indignant “ow” did the trick, especially when he accented it with a lick to Rick’s head, looking at him unabashedly with lust.

“There ya go,” Daryl said before he took Rick into his mouth.

Rick moaned, for someone who claimed not to be queer, Daryl could suck cock with the best of them. Daryl almost preened—as much as Daryl would ever lower his tough exterior—when Rick pulled his hair, or dug his nails into his shoulder, or when Rick thrust forward, the head of his cock reaching the back of Daryl’s throat. Daryl liked to be manhandled.

Rick felt a little awkward dirty talking, rude even, but he wanted to encourage Daryl’s preference for a little kink, “I bet you love this, Daryl. Sitting on your knees all pretty, sucking me off just so you can get out of here.”

Daryl blushed instead of confirming or denying.

“You answer me when I talk,” Rick continued, Daryl sucking hard at the head while jacking his shaft.

Rick pulled Daryl off his dick.

“Yeah.”

Rick smiled, it was the best he’d get out of Daryl without turning him off, “Well keep goin’ then.”

Daryl had his jeans open, and his own erection out, leaking precome onto the cement floor.

“You can touch yourself,” Rick said, looking at Daryl’s hardness—thick and pink, just a shade darker than the natural blush on his cheeks.

Daryl obliged, gripping his dick. Rick could feel the gasp in Daryl’s mouth when he touched himself.

“God you’re so pretty like this,” Rick said, “Pink cheeks, pink lips, pink cock. So pretty…” he babbled, as he got close. Daryl couldn’t decide whether to be embarrassed, amused, or flattered. He had gone from 0 to 10 before, resisting Rick at first and then giving in when he realized the officer wasn’t trying to trick him into anything so he could just laugh and call him names. Equally when he realized Rick wouldn’t do anything besides tease.

“How many cops did you suck off before me? I bet every one you met. You’re lucky you’ve never served hard time. You’d become someone’s bitch, I reckon. They’d probably fight over you,” Rick speculated, thrusting his hips forward lightly to fill Daryl’s mouth.

Daryl didn’t say anything in reply, and Rick thought he’d put him off, and then he spoke, “I bet they would, ‘course none of ‘em would make it very far before I cut their dicks off.”

“Why me then?” Rick grinned.

“Maybe I got a thing for pretty boy officers who’re all talk," Daryl flirted, “Now do you want to quit your yammering so I can use my mouth for somethin’ a little better?”

Rick once again thrust forward, pulling Daryl’s head closer with a hard tug of his hair. Daryl flicked and rolled his tongue wherever it could reach and Rick groaned.

Rick watched Daryl jack his cock with fervor, spilling onto the floor and into his hand. With that Rick came, shooting down Daryl’s throat. He pulled out and let the head rest on Daryl’s lips, rubbing it back and forth slowly to get him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Daryl got to his feet easily, and arranged himself back into his jeans. He grabbed a roll of toilet paper and wiped his mess off the floor.

Rick zipped himself back up, “Thanks for that,” he said, moving closer to Daryl to kiss him.

Daryl looked skeptical, but he let Rick grab his head with both hands and lead him backwards until his back hit the wall. Rick slipped his tongue into Daryl’s mouth, and tasted himself there. Daryl had his hands on Rick’s hips. They pulled away from each other after a few minutes, breathless and grinning.

“So, ready to go?” Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged, “Thought you were kiddin’ about that part. Sure though, if you’re serious.”

Rick nodded, “I honour my deals.”

After all the paperwork was filled out Rick didn’t really know what to say to Daryl. It was kind of awkward after what had just transpired.

“What’s your name?” Daryl asked before he left.

“Rick. Rick Grimes.”

“Well, see you around Officer Rick,” Daryl said, saluting the man.

More than likely, he would be back soon.

“It’s deputy, Dixon. Watch that mouth!” Rick called, Daryl turning around to smirk in response.

 

After that, Shane came in off patrol, “Why the hell is Dixon walkin’ out of here?”

“Good behaviour,” Rick answered, hiding a smile.

 

 


End file.
